


Match

by Nightfall48



Series: Into the Adventures [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: 15歲Credence意外進入Newt皮箱





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> ＊部分靈感來自於賣火柴的小女孩  
> ＊也感謝羅琳大大與紐特大大的奇獸介紹手冊

Credence這個下午已經走遍了幾個最多人經過的街口，手上傳單仍是維持原來的厚度，Credence試著喊了幾聲吸引人們的注意，似乎在傳達夠遠之前就被風聲吞噬。他安靜了下來，就像在扳起臉的母親面前一樣，15歲的Credence已經學會不要在大人面前哭鬧嚷嚷，而是一遍一遍在心裡默禱那些心願，雖然時靈時不靈，幾次願望成真，仍令他感受到冥冥之中某些東西在眷顧自己。

Credence又移動到另一個街口，天色還是朦朧的青灰，那些平時可以用來判斷時間的人、事、物都在大雪中不復蹤跡，天氣寒冷到那些辛勤的人們也幾乎不願意出門。他無法倒數距離天黑還有多少時間，也無法藉由周圍的人們分散注意力，只能不斷與從腳底竄起的寒意正面交戰，暴露在外的臉和手指則早已僵硬地不屬於自己。他不得不令自己天馬行空地亂想—燃燒的壁爐、冒著蒸氣的熱茶和熱湯、孩子間的悄聲說話、手掌包住蠟燭的熱度—這些幻影很快就被一陣陣的哆嗦抖去，他知道自己還可以堅持下去，他必須堅持下去，才能承受母親冷咧的眼神和表情，而不至於在溫暖的壁爐邊瑟瑟發抖。

他總是告訴自己“至少他沒有被丟下”，看著其他在街上遊蕩的孤兒，在這個年紀還無法包裝地很好的獨佔慾和優越感常常冒出頭來，只要媽媽還留著他在身邊，令人生寒的拒絕以及熱辣辣的疼痛都可以忍受，何況那些都是事情沒做好的懲罰，他什麼事都做不好，柴劈得太慢、傳單發不完、無法說出讓贊助者滿意的話、和其他孩子打架（他們那些嘲弄總讓他想起媽媽拒絕的話語）⋯⋯

“我不是你的母親⋯⋯你的母親是邪惡、違反自然的女人。”那他呢？他也是邪惡的嗎？如果他再繼續把事情搞砸，媽媽會不會不再管他，放任他變成邪惡的產物。在被拋下的恐懼當前，疼痛意味著接觸與在意，甚至可以被替換為愛的一種形式，只是需要更多的努力來承受。

他的生活可以說只存在酷寒和炙熱兩個端點，有時他會不自覺耽溺在冬日的暖陽、掩蓋身上潮濕氣息的麵包香氣、狗的舔舐與貼近。在這樣地凍天寒的日子裡，一根火柴燃起的光亮也足以讓他感受到片刻的平和溫暖。

尋求溫暖的念頭一旦喚起便揮之不去，他移動到街道邊側，小心翼翼地掏出有些被壓扁的盒子，裡面裝的是他負責生火時節省下的火柴（他已極為擅長儲存和藏匿東西）。他看著手上的火柴數秒，凝聚心神希望自己能夠暫時遁入能帶來溫暖與歡樂的世界，轉瞬，他看見超乎他想像的奇異美景。

***

雖然不像正氣師對於魔法高度敏銳，長期領略大自然瞬息萬變的力量後，Newt面對大多數的意外情況，已能迅速冷靜下來，因此當他提著飼料，看見皮箱中隨著拜月獸奔跑的陌生少年，並沒有出聲驚擾對方，而是穩住聲息安靜地觀察一陣子。少年看到他之後停了下來，臉上的笑容很快被強烈的侷促不安取代，Newt又將姿態和氣息放得更輕，溫柔和緩地開始談話。  
「我是Newt Scamander，你是？」  
「我是Credence Barebone。」  
「你還記得你是怎麼來到這裡嗎？因為這裡應該是⋯⋯不對外開放的。」

少年搖搖頭後看向地面，全身緊繃同時手、腳在顫抖，Newt不禁回想起自己還沒有學會脫離現場的技巧前那些窘迫時刻，他將飼料桶往前遞，打破膠著凝滯的氛圍。

「你想要喂他們嗎？」  
少年很快地抬起頭又垂下，Newt還是捕捉到一閃而過的驚訝希冀神色，於是把飼料桶又往前推了推，少年接下了，但仍是垂著頭。Newt沒有再多說什麼，而是轉身拉開不遠不近的距離，一邊進行例行工作，一邊觀察少年。

少年靜靜站了一段時間，姿勢幾乎沒有改變，就像縮回了自己易碎殼裡的小動物，隨時預備被一擊粉碎。旁邊看到、聞到飼料的拜月獸卻已經等不及了，有些迫不急待地將頭探進飼料桶裡，被擠在外圍的則開始試著用鼻子拱著少年的手和身體，少年才漸漸探出頭來，為拜月獸可愛的樣子露出笑容，他很快地看向Newt一眼，似乎確認了Newt暫時不會接近，才略微放鬆下來，把手探進埋頭苦吃的拜月獸之間的縫隙。當看到飼料飄散在空中，原本擠在身旁的拜月獸慢慢散開到彼此不會互相推擠的位置，少年並沒有想要擠進牠們，而是在原地靜靜地看著。

Newt漸漸走近，招呼的手勢讓幾隻拜月獸望向他的方向，少年也跟著轉身，Newt在一段距離之外停了下來。  
「牠們是拜月獸（Mooncalf），平常很不容易見到牠們，因為牠們很害羞。」

見少年點點頭後，Newt接著說：「今天剛好是滿月，是他們準備求偶的日子，最好不要打擾牠們。你會想要離遠一點看，或去看看別的生物？」  
少年身體又僵硬了起來，很快開始往旁邊退，Newt跟在他的右側，然後指向左側的山崖：「那是毒豹 (Nundu)，如果受到激怒的話，牠的毒氣足以毀掉整個村落。」  
發現少年退後了幾步，Newt很快補充：「就跟世界上諸多危險的生物一樣，只要不侵入牠的領域，我們就可以相安無事地觀賞牠美麗的樣子。」

兩人一起凝視著毒豹一段時間，感覺少年比較穩定之後，Newt領著他往旁邊的樹林走，「這一區是習慣棲息在樹林的生物，這一對是兩腳蛇 (Occamy)，牠們也很漂亮對吧！」  
注意到少年用驚嘆的眼神看著銜著草木滑行的兩腳蛇，Newt不自覺微笑，他已經很久沒有和別人分享這個他建構出的世界。試圖拯救那些被捕捉、囚禁、虐殺的生物之後，不論成功與否，他都需要進入這個世界裡待一段時間，想著那些人類為什麼可以那麼殘忍？思考著恐懼與掠奪到底如何相伴而生？

雖然他還是搞不懂這個世界，也曾懷疑自己是不是太理想化了，但在一片混亂、迷茫、空洞之中，流動的是他對這些智慧生物的好奇與驚奇，滿溢的是他守在受傷的生物身邊，經歷無數的威嚇試探，看到對方漸漸復原後選擇離開，卻發現對方暗地跟隨的感動。  
不同物種雖然無法直接溝通，但只要對彼此感到好奇，他相信必能找到交流的方式，降低因未知而產生的恐懼與排他，從少年身上，他又再次看到了希望與可能性。他半是自言自語地說：「現在巫師界只以奇珍異獸或危險駭人的態度來看待這些生物，不知道到哪一天，人們才能真切地把這些生物視為同等的存在，願意了解他們⋯⋯」  
他突然發現少年正以一種驚疑的目光看著他，因此停下來問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「你是巫師嗎？」  
「是的，你⋯⋯你的親人不是嗎？這倒不是什麼奇怪的事，只是對你來說可能有點奇怪⋯⋯」  
注意到少年開始大力搖頭和緩慢後退，Newt有些慌亂地抓住對方的手，「你不需要覺得害怕，我不太了解美國這邊的學校體制，但理論上你應該會獲得就學和進入魔法世界的機會。」  
「我不是巫師，你為什麼會認為我是巫師？」  
「我不認為沒有擁有魔法的麻瓜有辦法進入我的皮箱。」  
少年抿著唇，似乎有些動搖，但很快再次搖頭，「我不應該擁有超自然的能力，那是⋯⋯那是違反自然、邪惡的。」少年一邊說一邊試圖甩開Newt的手。  
「誰這麼告訴你？那是錯誤的！」  
少年因為Newt激動的口氣瑟縮了一下，低頭繼續試圖把手扯回來，「我需要走了，我不能太晚回家。」  
「不！請等一下，我不應該這麼說，我太魯莽了。摁⋯⋯你覺得這些生物是邪惡的嗎？」  
少年有些猶疑，最後搖了搖頭。  
「但是有些人覺得你眼前這些生物是駭人的怪物，應該被消滅，他們可能聽過一些故事或傳言，卻從來沒有直接接觸過這些生物，這些生物就會一直被掩蓋在駭人怪物的迷霧之下，你可以理解嗎？」  
少年直盯盯地看著他，眉頭深鎖，似乎還在思索當中，Newt試圖補充說明：「我不否認有些巫師確實崇尚邪惡的力量，但大部份巫師都是平凡人，過著平凡的生活，就像麻瓜，抱歉，不會魔法的人，也是有好人也有壞人。」

少年點點頭，神情展露出現實的洗鍊使得他看起來成熟很多，Newt瞬間意識到自己不應該將一隻敏感、有豐富經驗的灰狐誤認為無知、稚嫩、脆弱的幼獸，因此將原本做的決定按下，直接提出來和對方討論。  
「如果你準備要離開的話，在那之前，你必須要做一個選擇。第一個選擇是讓我幫你消除關於這裡的全部記憶，你不會記得這些魔法生物、我、還有我們之間的任何對話，這可以讓你回復正常的生活，不用受到這些事情干擾。第二個選擇是保留這些記憶，但這會很艱難，清楚知道自己和周圍格格不入，是一件痛苦的事，尤其在你無法抽身離開的時候。」Newt露出一個悲傷的笑容，又很快回復平靜。  
「你自己決定。」

「我想要保留記憶。」Credence很快便做下決定。  
對於少年勇敢的決定，Newt並不感到訝異，於是只淡淡地說：「好！」  
「現在幾點？」  
「我想是六點左右。」Newt掏出懷錶確認。  
「我真的需要走了。」  
Credence開始有些焦慮，但離開的腳步相當緩慢，Newt帶Credence離開皮箱後，兩人便在旅館的房間告別。

那時候的Newt還不清楚闇黑怨靈（Obscurial）存在的意義，之後也曾反覆確認記憶中少年的樣貌和年紀，慶幸對方已經脫離了危險範圍。他也曾想過會不會哪一天少年又再進入他的皮箱，卻沒想過會是以那樣的形式。

-本篇完-

**Author's Note:**

> 這裏是被報告，reading追殺的昏沈，因為久違參場還是決定來為很愛但感覺有點冷的CP產糧。這將會是BIO5歐美場保育組突發本的其中一篇，大家有緣G17相見！！


End file.
